Vocaloid: Certain Other People (Emma's Xmas Gift 2012)
by x-MiyakoNakamura-x
Summary: This is a Christmas gift from me to my biffle, Emma (x-ChibiRinny-x). When Rin (me) and Miku (Emma) are invited to a party by Miku's crush, Kaito, they're in for some shocking moments, including a shocking event involving Miku's rival in love, Meiko. What will happen? Will it be kisses under the mistletoe or heartbreak in the snow? Only time will tell. Rated K cos I'm paranoid x]
1. Chapter 1

_**Why hello! Yup, you guessed it, it's me again, Kat. I'm actually taking a break from writing my Vocaloid/OC story (don't worry, I will be going back to it as soon as I've finished this one). Nope, this fanfic is dedicated as a Christmas present for my best friend, Emma (x-ChibiRinny-x). I was gonna do a cover of a Vocaloid song for her, but I have a really sore throat so I decided writing a short fanfic was a safer way to go. I hope you don't mind, Emma :c**_

_**Okay, moving on to the actual story. Don't be confused if it's just usual Vocaloid characters that I'm using. I've set it up so that Miku is Emma, Rin is me, Kaito is a specific boy that we both know (yeah you know who I'm talking about Emma), and I've used Meiko as a certain girl we both know (refer to previous brackets). Oh, BTW, to the general public, you won't have any idea what we're talking about, probably, so just enjoy the story, and a very Merry Christmas to all.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**~Vocaloid: Certain Other People~**_

_**~Rin Kagamine's POV~**_

My phone buzzes determinedly, and I sigh and press the green button to start the call. Immediately, I hear the annoying voice of none other than Miku Hatsune, my best friend and world famous chatterbox.

"RINNY!" Miku's voice screeches down the phone, and I wince and hold it at arm's length. I don't even bother to put it on speaker. I don't think I can survive that, either. Plus, I can hear her just fine.

"Jeez!" I reply, rubbing my ear. "What's up?"

"You'll never guess what~" she whispers excitedly.

"You're probably right there. Spill!" I say. The ringing in my ears finally stops.

"You know Kaito, right?"

"Mm," I raise an eyebrow. What is she up to…

"Well, he's throwing a Christmas party, and guess who's invited?"

"I don't know, who?" I ask sarcastically.

"Me, duh!" she shouts, and I wince. Sometimes, my best friend is VERY loud.

"Awesome!" I tell her with a smile. Miku has liked Kaito for ages.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" She screams it so loud that I almost drop the phone.

"Oh, my God, are you using a microphone or something?!" I shout back.

"No! Why, can't you hear me?" she replies innocently.

"YES, I CAN HEAR YOU FINE!" I say quickly. Please, God, don't let her get any louder. Thankfully, she doesn't, and my ears are safe. For now. "Where are you, anyway?"

"Right behind you, why?"

"WHAT?!" I spin on my heel to see Miku, grinning happily as if she hasn't been deafening me and running down my mobile phone battery for the past five minutes. "Miku!" I whine. She just rolls her eyes.

"Stop moaning! We have a LOT to do for the party," she giggles.

"You're going to it, not organising it, Miku!" I tell her, but she just smiles mischievously. Okay, what's she doing now…

"You're coming too, you know."

"No way, I'm not going…"

"Why?" she asks. "Scared your Lenny will be there?" I feel my cheeks flame hot, and I shake my head violently.

"He's not MY Lenny!" I say, outraged that she'd say that in front of everyone. Quickly, I tug her around a corner.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Miku asks, running to keep up with me as I begin walking to my house. She steps into my path. "Where are you going?"

"Home," I say, trying to walk past her.

"B-But, aren't you gonna help me get ready?" Miku puts on the puppy dog eyes, but I'm not giving in. Not today.

"I'm not in the mood, Miku!"

"I'll give you an orange!" Low blow, Miku. Low blow. She knows oranges are my weakness. To make things worse, she takes a conveniently placed orange out of her pocket and dangles it in front of me. I resist for a few seconds, but soon…

"Give meeee~" I whine, unable to resist the sweet call of the orange. She drops it into my hand, giggling. "My precious…" I murmur, and even Miku gets freaked out a bit.

"Okay, let's go to my place! We have a LOT to do," she says, all businesslike all of a sudden. That's another thing about Miku. One second she's Little Miss Hyper, and the next, she's standing over you with platform heels and a clipboard. Very scary indeed.

"Ugh, fineee~" I say, allowing her to pull me to her house. Her mother opens the door.

"Hi, girls!"

"Hey, Mrs Hatsune," I reply, smiling politely.

"Mom, can Rin stay over for a while? We have some business to take care of." Miku's mother raises an eyebrow, and glances at me. I shrug from behind Miku. Mrs Hatsune grins knowingly, and opens the door wider.

"Sure, Miku. Rin, will you be staying for tea?" she asks. I nod gratefully. When it comes to cooking, Miku's mom wins hands down, every time without fail. Miku impatiently tugs me up towards her room, and slams the door behind me as I fall in behind her. Her mother rolls her eyes, still smiling, and goes off to the kitchen.

"Okay, we have a LOT to do, Rinny." Miku says as we sit down on her bed. "Outfits, hair, makeup…and of course, what we're gonna say to Kaito at the party."

"You mean, what YOU'RE gonna say at the party," I reply, cleanly peeling my orange and dropping the peel into Miku's bin. I pull off a segment and pop it into my mouth, allowing the sweet goodness to burst on my tongue. Sweet Mother of God, why don't I let her bribe me more often? "I'm not invited."

"Au contraire, ma petite chérie!" Miku giggles, speaking in a perfect French accent. Since when did she know French? "You shall be my personal spy!" Spy…wait, what?!

"Spy? Why do you need a spy?" I ask in disbelief.

"To SPY on people, duh!" Well, nah. Figure that out by yourself, Miku?

"Why do you want to spy on people if you're going to be at the party?"

"To spy on OTHER people, of course." Ugh, her logic..

"Won't I be kind of recognisable?" I say, pointing to the big white bow on my head.

"Not when I'm through with you!" I watch her as an evil smile creeps across her face. Oh, no.

"No, no, no!" I say, waving my hands around. "You are not doing my makeup, or my hair, or my clothes, or ANYTHING!" Miku continues to smile devilishly at me. She turns her head slightly, studying me from every angle.

"Oh, yes, yes I am," she replies, and quickly grabs one of her sheets. She runs round and round until I'm completely tied up like a mummy. She only leaves my neck and head visible. "Stay here!"

"Miku~" I screech, but she's already gone, disappearing into her huge wardrobe full of outfits that I'd be embarrassed to look at, let alone wear. She looks over her shoulder at me, deliberating something. Suddenly, I'm blinded by another piece of cloth that she swiftly tied around my head. Darn it! "God damn it, Miku!"

"Be quiet or I'll have to gag you, too. And I'll make you wear PINK," I freeze. No. Not pink. Anything but pink! I sigh, defeated, and sit as silently as I can while she finds something for me to wear. Eventually, she comes out and shuts the door. I hear a soft click as the wardrobe closes, and I'm being untied.

"I've already locked the door, so don't try to run, okay?" I consider jumping out of the window, but given the fact that Miku's bedroom's on the top floor of her three storey house, I think better of it.

"Fine," I groan, allowing her to slide the…dress?! Who said anything about a dress? Oh, God…the blindfold stays neatly in place, and soon, Miku moves onto my hair. God, what is she DOING to me?

"Is that a wig?" I ask. Miku laughs.

"How'd you guess? It's brown, so no one will recognise you!" I feel the fake hair brush my back, and I sigh. Well, at least no one will know who I am…Finally, Miku removes the blindfold and applies makeup to my face. She cleverly blocks the mirror behind her, and warns me to keep my chin up so I can't look at the clothes. Darn.

She applies blusher to my cheeks, huge amounts of black mascara and eyeliner, and various other things that I'd never heard of to my face. Then she tells me to open my eyes wide, and I do. Quickly and carefully, she slides brown contact lenses into my eyes. Then she sighs happily. "Okay, you're ready!"

She steps aside, and I gasp as I see in the mirror…an alien. Seriously, what has she done to me? On the plus side, my dress is pretty, red and…short?! My hair is glossy, albeit fake, and my face is unrecognisable (and kind of pretty). The problem is, I can't find any trace of me under there. At all.

"What have you done to me?" I ask, shocked. Miku grins.

"I KNEW YOU'D LIKE IT!" she screeches, hugging me. Then she steps back, her watery teal eyes wide. "You do like it, right?" I shrug.

"I just can't see me in there."

Miku shakes her head, smiling. "That's the POINT!" She face palms. "If you don't know you, no one else will!" I stare at her, going over it in my head. Then it becomes crystal clear. But who is she asking me to spy on?

"Who am I spying on, then?" I ask, confused. Miku winks.

"Okay, here's the plan. You come in with me. I introduce you as…Rika, my cousin from down south. Find an excuse to move away, and spy on people then?"

"Great plan," I say sarcastically.

"Aw, why thank you, Rinny!" she smiles delightedly, missing the sarcasm completely. She links arms with me, and we go downstairs. Miku's mother looks at me.

"Rin?!" she asks, alarmed. I give her the thumbs up.

"It's for the party, Mom." Miku says impatiently.

"Ah…okay then!" Miku's mom says. God, how is she so carefree? "I'll have your food ready when you get back, okay? Not too late, mind." Miku nods loyally and pulls me out of the door. Just as it closes behind me, I catch a sympathetic smile from Mrs Hatsune, and then I'm pulled off into the unknown.

Let the party commence…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Well, that was cool, right? As you probably/may have guessed, I'm splitting this fanfic into two chapters. One, as you've just read, is from Rin's POV, and before the party. The next chapter will be from our darling Miku's POV, and will be set AT the party, where some very shocking events will occur.**_

_**Hope you liked it for now, people. I'll be continuing my other story soon enough, don't worry. But, if I don't see/talk to you tomorrow, a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you.**_

_**- Kitty Kat, away c:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, ladies and gentlefolks of Awesomeville. I, Kat, have returned for the second instalment of my amazing story *cough*, Vocaloid: Certain Other People, which I have created as a Christmas present for my dear friend Emma (x-ChibiRinny-x). I realise it's a little late (darn), but I hope she likes it just the same.**_

_**Unlike the last chapter, this one will be written from the point of view of none other than Miku Hatsune (who I've based on Emma herself), rather than Rin Kagamine's (who I based on me). Also, the setting will be at the party thrown by Mr Kaito Shion (the love interest of Miku, if I might add). A lot more characters will be included in this chapter, including Meiko Sakine, Luka Megurine, Gakupo Kamui, and various other people. Enjoy!**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**~Certain Other People (Part 2)~**_

_**~Miku's POV~**_

I am a genius. I don't mean to brag, but if you saw the work I'd done on Rin, you'd agree. At this point in time, we're walking down the chilly road to Kaito's house, where his Christmas party is happening. Rin fidgets a little, adjusting her wig, but I tap her hand away. "No touching!" I scold. "You look awesome, even if I do say so myself." She sighs and rolls her eyes, but leaves the glossy brown wig alone. Thank God; if she'd screwed up my masterpiece, I would have banned her from oranges for life.

We turn the corner, and immediately we are almost blinded by the glittering Christmas lights that decorate Kaito's house. Rin sucks in a breath.

"Wow," she whispers. "He really went all out, didn't he?" I nod, speechless, and we begin to walk towards the well lit house. When we get to the door, a flood of stagefright swarms around inside me, and I become frozen. Rin watches me.

"Hello? Earth to Miku!" she says, snapping her fingers infront of my face. I just stand there, watching the door, and eventually she rolls her eyes again and knocks the door, just two quick, light raps. Less than a couple of seconds later, the door opens and Kaito appears, grinning.

"Hey, Miku!" he smiles. Then his eyes move to Rin. "You brought a friend. Awesome! The more the merrier!" Rin nods and returns the warm smile.

"Kaito, right?" she says, cleverly disguising her voice so even I can't recognise her for a second. "My name's Rika. It's nice to meet you!"

"You too. Hey, you guys look really pretty, by the way." He flashes a smile directly at me, and I feel a blush seeping up into my cheeks, but meet his gaze. He holds the look for a few seconds, but then he lets out an embarassed laugh and opens the door wide for us to step in. The heat hits me like a brick wall, and Kaito leads us into the living room, where a group of his friends are already waiting. Kaito introduces them to us, one by one.

"Miku, Rika, this is Megurine Luka," Kaito says, pointing to a tall girl with pink hair. She nods, smiling warmly.

"Nice to meet you," Luka says.

"And this is Kamui Gakupo and Megpoid Gumi," Kaito continues. A smallish girl with green hair and an extremely tall guy with long purple hair tied back both smile and wave, greeting us in turn. Finally, Kaito turns to another girl with short brown hair and a tight red dress. "Last but not least, Sakine Meiko." Meiko also smiles at us both, but when she looks at me I swear a see a flash of hate in her eyes. What the...?

"It's nice to meet you all," Rin beams. She nudges me slightly, and I mumble the same. Kaito grins at us all, his long blue scarf dangerously close to being stepped on. Rin looked at it with that mischevous, hyper shine in her eyes. Oh, God. Please don't step on that damn scarf, Rin! Luckily, she doesn't, but I have to aim a fairly hard kick at her shin to make sure.

"Ow," she mutters. I stick my tongue out at her. For the next five minutes or so, we all chat like old friends. Then I nudge Rin as if to say, _okay, get spying._ She nods and tries to think of an excuse.

"Um, guys? Can you excuse me for a moment, please? I really need to take this," she says, gesturing to her phone, which is somehow vibrating. How the...

Kaito nods. "Sure, go ahead!" Rin smiles gratefully and makes her way towards the door. At the last second, she changes direction. Thankfully, none of the others see, and she manages to make her way to another part of the house unseen. I continue to chat as if nothing has happened, but soon I see Meiko begin to fidget a little. She blushes apologetically.

"Um, Kaito, can I use your bathroom?" she asks, smiling nervously.

"Sure. I'll show you where it is, 'kay?" Kaito replies. He makes a 'come on' gesture and leads her up the stairs to where, I assume, the bathroom is. Luka and Gumi exchange looks, and Gumi giggles. Gakupo gives her an odd look, but says nothing.

"So, Miku," Luka says. "How do you know Kaito?"

"Oh, we go to school together," I reply. Gakupo snaps his fingers, and I jump, looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no!" he laughs. "I just thought I'd seen you somewhere, and I guess that's where. I'm two years above you at the academy." I think back to school, and to be honest, I do recall seing Gakupo somewhere.

"Oh? What a coincidence!" I smile back. Another few minutes pass, and suddenly my phone begins to ring. Oh, God, WHY DIDN'T I DELETE THAT GOD DAMN RINGTONE? My face goes beetroot red as I quickly shut the ringer off and see that Rin has left me a text message. I shrug apologetically and step out of the room to see what she's sent.

**Rin: What's happening over there?**

**Me: Nothing much. Meiko disappeared to the bathroom a few minutes after you went. Kaito went with her to show her where it was. They haven't come back yet, though.**

**Rin: Hmm, strange. Maybe he's locked her in a closet with Slenderman?**

**Me: Oh, my God, Rin, you know I hate Slenderman!**

**Rin: I know, I know, just kidding. But you have to admit, it's possible.**

**Me: I thought you **_**were **_**Slenderman.**

**Rin: T_T Shut up.**

**Me: Sorry. So, what's going on on your side of the house?**

**Rin: It's pretty quiet, actually. Except for...**

**Me: Except for what?**

**Rin: Nothing.**

**Me: Rin...**

**Rin: Oh, fine! Len's over here!**

**Me: That's good, though, isn't it?**

**Rin: You forget I'm not supposed to be Rin right now!**

**Me: Ah. That is awkward.**

**Rin: Tell me about it. But other than that, nothing's happening.**

**Me: Same. I'll catch up in a few, okay?**

**Rin: Okay. Over and out.**

I slip my phone away and turn to start walking back to where Luka, Gumi and Gakupo are. I'm stopped in my tracks by a couple of voices coming from upstairs. My curiosity gets the better of me and I walk up the carpeted steps. I stop on the landing and look around, listening for any sign of the voices. Then I hear it. Two people, laughing. One is obviously a boy, one a girl. I peek around a corner and see none other than Meiko, perched on a chair in one of the upstairs rooms. I can't see enough of it to identify what the room is, but I can definitely see Meiko, tossing her brown hair and laughing. Sitting beside her is Kaito, who is grinning back at her. They look like two friends having a normal conversation, but then Meiko sees me. She smiles, and it's a cold, evil smile. I raise an eyebrow, confused, and open my mouth to say something, only to be interrupted and stunned into silence as she pulls Kaito's mouth to hers. They kiss for a long time, and while Kaito looks confused, or even scared, he doesn't pull away, and my heart shatters.

When they finally break apart, they are gasping for air, and Kaito's cheeks are very flushed. Then he sees me, and his eyes widen to the size of bowling balls. He starts to get up, reaching out towards me, but I'm already running, down the stairs, pushing past all the other guests to reach the door. I bump into Rin when I'm almost there, and she grabs my arm.

"Hey!" she calls. "What's going on?" Tears stream down my face and blur my vision, and I allow her to drag me to a quieter place in the house.

"Kaito...Meiko...they k-k-" I can't say any more because of the tears that clog up my throat, but Rin understands, and an angry mask settles on her face.

"Oh, that bitch is gonna kiss my oranges," she says, tossing an orange from her pocket up and down like a ball, ready to throw at someone. Hard. I grab her hand and push it down, shaking my head.

"He obviously doesn't like me, Rin. What's the point?" I mumble. "I just wanna go home."

"But-"

"Miku!" a voice calls, and I turn to see Kaito running towards me. I try to ignore him, but he grabs me and spins me around. Rin glares at him, looking like she's about to pelt him with oranges.

"Do you have ANY idea what you've put my MiMi through?" she screeches.

"Look, Miku, I'm sorry-" Kaito starts.

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry, jerk!"

"Rin, shut up a second," I butt in.

"Sowwy~" she sulks. I turn back to Kaito.

"I'm so so sorry. Meiko threw herself on me, but it's not her I like!" he protests. I just watch him.

"Then who do you like?" I ask, head up, defiant.

"I-I like you, Miku..." he mumbles, and I stop in my tracks. Right on cue, a slow song starts to play, and Kaito smiles slightly. "Would you care to dance?" he asks, shy all of a sudden. I look at Rin, who's back to her usual hyper self. She nods eagerly, with a shooing motion, so I turn back to Kaito and nod.

"I'd love to," I say, taking his hand as he leads me to the dancefloor. We move around in a slow circle for a few minutes, but then he stops.

"Hey, look." He points up to a place above our heads, and I glance up to see a small bunch of white berries hanging from the ceiling.

"Mistletoe," I whisper, and look back down at him, just in time for the point where he presses his lips to mine. When we break apart, I blink at him, and he smiles right back. He hugs me close, and we continue to dance for what seems like the whole night. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rin, her brown wig slightly askew, frantically punching the air like a demented cheerleader. I wink at her, and she grins and gives me the thumbs up.

Kaito kisses me again, and we let go of time and just dance the night away.

**~Rin's POV (sorry, but this situation wouldn't have Miku in it)~**

I watched as my best friend danced with her new love with a smile on my face. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me, and whirled around, my fists raised, to see none other than Len Kagamine looking back at me. He grins slightly. That's the thing I love most about him. His smile.

"Rika, right?" he says, and I feel a pang of sadness. Of course, I'm not Rin here, am I? I'm Rika. Goddammit.

"Len, right?" I reply with a slight smile on my face. He nods.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, outside?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Um, sure."

"Cool," he says. He holds open the front door for me, like a gentleman, and I step out into the chilly night.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask him, hugging myself.

"Just...stuff." Huh?

"What kind of stuff?"

"Are you cold?" What an odd question.

"Um, a little, I guess." Len suddenly steps towards me and envelopes me in a hug. "What the...?"

"I know who you are...Rin," he whispers, and before I know it he's kissing me softly, lips warm and blotting out the cold. I kiss him back, but then pull away, confused.

"How...?" I ask. He smiles and blushes a little.

"Only you could dream of kicking someone's ass with oranges, Rinny." I laugh and he joins in, and then he wraps an arm around me and we both walk inside together. I catch site of Miku and Kaito again, and we join them in a slow dance. Miku and I exchange glances and grin. _Where would I be without her? _we both think.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Well, did you all like that? I don't have much time left before I have to do other stuff, but I hope you had a Merry Christmas, and I hope you all have a Happy New Year.**_

_**To Emma, especially; I hope you like your prezzie c:**_


End file.
